


Regina Mills

by Akifall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Prose Poem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: I just finished OUAT- and wanted to write something quicklyIt's a short poem about Regina and her 'happy ending'





	Regina Mills

My happy ending   
Isn’t written in a book   
Which houses the evil queen and her Robin Hood

My Happy ending   
Isn’t sealed with that kiss  
Or laughter   
Nor treasure  
Or marital bless

Magic must after all  
Come with a price  
For the curse that I brought  
Ruined countless lives

A swan brought hope  
Her feathers be of snow  
And the child she gave up  
Caused a feeling to grow  
For where there had been ice  
That started to thaw  
The vulture felt love   
In the grasp of its’ claw.

The man I had loved  
Fell to his knees  
the pride in his eyes  
was the gift he left me 

A happy ending   
Doesn’t end on that kiss  
It’s what’s come after  
On that one hopeful wish

To meet again  
To reach for new heights  
To strive for our goals   
And fight with our might

This tale begun   
With an Evil queen that kills  
And ends with a good person   
Called Regina Mills.


End file.
